Red ridding Hood IN Wonderland
by RutoXchisu97
Summary: who loves alice in the wonderland? who loves vocaloids? this advantures will begin from the little red ridding hood who's trapped in the wonderland...how can she go out from there? try to find out!


**RED RIDING HOOD****in Wonderland**

So , *ehem-ehem*...Once upon a time…a little innoncent girl ,Miku , told by her mother to delivery a hot soup and some fruits for her grandmother .

" Can you delivery this,please ? your grandmother is sick , I need to take care your naughty brother and your lazy father, Len .", said Rin

"Is granny still live in the middle of the forest?"

"Yes,she is . Now hurry, put your red hood and go before it's dark !"

And so , the adventures has begin . With her big round eyes , she's walking trough the forest carefully . Suddenly, there's a sound behind the tall bushes and then it jump in front of her…

Few second after facing each other…..

**" ****RAAAWRRR! ****"**frightened

" **AAAAAAAAH!** **AN UGLY WOLF!** "

" **Hold a sec , did'ja call me an ugly ? Who the hell did'ja think you are ! You little brat!** **" **

" **AAAAAAHH ! IT CAN TALK ! AN UGLY ALIEN !** " run to behind a big tree

" **Shutdup ! When can we start the red riding hood story **? " , yelled the wolf

And so , Miku asked the wolf which one the shorter path to the granny's house . The wolf point a way and then he rushed to the opposide way . 15 minutes later… , Miku has arrived to the granny's house . Miku knock the door , nobody respond it . So she kick the door hard…..

" Granny , soup and fruits delivery . Prepare your money to pay the food and gimmie some tips ! ", smiled Miku happily.

" **Ah my dear , I don't hear you...Come closer , my dear.** "

" PAY THE FOOD AND GIMMIE BIG TIPS ! " , shouted Miku near Granny ears

" **THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY YOUNG FOOD...AAAAAAAAA **" ,whisper Granny then open it's mouth

***** BUUAAAAKKK ! *****

"DAMN Granny ! Your breath is so smelly ! Why your teeth are big and sharp? Do you want me to brush and cut your teeth ? "

The Granny A.K.A Wolf , jumped from it's bed and try to catch Miku . Sadly , Miku already escape before the wolf swing it's big claw . So the chasing part has begin . Suddenly Miku meet a white furry rabbit with a pocket watch in it's hand , running fast into bushes . Miku think that maybe the rabbit has a hide place . She's followed the rabbit , the rabbit jumped to a big hole , the girl jump to the big hole as well .

**"** **AAAHHH ! HEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEeee****eee****ee****...*****CRACK***** ! " **

And that's it, Ladies and Gentlemen !

~THE END ~

.

.

.

.

**WAIT** **! **Don't close this page ! I hear something… (go to the next page)

" What the hell is wrong with this writer ! Stop making nonsense story ! **I AM STILL ALIVE HERE!** "

Ah yes… Now I remember that there's a bunch of dead leafs down there ( cuz I design the place ) . Then why there's *CRACK* sound ?

" YOU THERE ! YOU SMASHED MY FAVORITE WATCH, HOW DARE YOU ! "

"Why I'm sorry , t-talking rabbit…I-I'm trying to escape from an ugly wolf out there !"

"Who are you anyway? Are you Alice?"

"Alice? Who is it? My name is Miku the red riding hood ! "

"Well then , Miku the red riding hood . If you're not Alice then please go away from here ", waving his little paw

" What so special about 'ALICE' anyway ? Is she your queen or what? "

"SHE IS THE **HERO OF THE WONDERLAND** ! You should read more book of tales.", yelled the rabbit

Then the rabbit pull out a small key , unlock a small door inside that hole and SLAM the door . And then there's a small note come out from that door .

" **If you want to come in , find out how**** "**

**-WHITE RABBIT **

Miku wondering around and she saw a golden key on a beautiful table . She saw a bottle labeled "**DRINK ME**"….***GULP GULP AAH~* **

"This drink tasted funny…And my body feels like….**AAHHHHHHhhh****hh****!**"

Miku's body shrink too small that she can go through the door but she can't reach the key on table for open it . Then she saw a piece of cake labeled " **EAT ME** " . Miku bite the cake…***GULP*…**Miku grow bigger than her normal size. She took the key then drink the rest of the liquid inside the bottle , she shrink again and open the door.

**. . . *** ****CREAAK**** *** . . .**

"Woah…This is the Wonderland? This is **A****WE****SOME !** " , giggle Miku

" **HEY HEY HEY** ! Who are you , young lady? Alice? " from a distance

" I AM NOT ALICE! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL Y-you…TALKING MOUSE?"

"Yes , I can talk , nice to meet ya! "

And so , after they introducing each other, they become friends . And now they on the way to Mad Tea Party .

" Why hello there , little girl ! " wishpering

" Mouse? Is that you? ", asked Miku

"Huh ? What are you talking about, Miku? "

"Oh your name is Miku , nice to meet you " giggle

" WHO ARE YOU ! SHOW YOURSELF ! " Yelled Miku

" Why you're yelling? Who are you talking to? "

Suddenly a purple cat's head appear infront of Miku . Miku faint after she saw a cat without it's body in the air .

" Chesire ! Do you have to freak out of everyone? Look what you've done to her… We must bring her now to **him** ! "

" Yea yea… But I can't carry her, she's heavy… How about I go tell **him** and you bring her to **him**? DEAL! See Ya! "

So the cat disappear, meanwhile the mouse looking for help to bring Miku to the Mad Tea Party .

**Will Miku going to be fine? Will someone help mouse to carry Miku ?**

**The answer is on Chapter 2 ! **

Chapter 1 ~END~


End file.
